prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 8 (V2 preview)
Prison Architect Update 8 has been released! If you have the steam version, then you must do the following below to play it. - Right click on Prison Architect in your games list - Click 'Properties' - Click 'Betas' - Select 'v2preview' from the list. (Restart steam if it doesn't show up) - The update will then download. This is a preview build of the v2.0 features that we are properly launching next month. There may be a couple of bugs and glitches in this bad boy so only dl if you are proper brave..... New improved User Interface ''' Many user interfaces have been redesigned to be clearer, more consistent, and better looking. - Improved Build toolbar New look build toolbar for with much cleaner icons and graphics Toolbar now filters out locked items by default, leading to simpler menus in early game (Click + to reveal all) The Room toolbar now highlights room types when you mouse over them Help tooltips have been added to many of the toolbar menus - Tooltip sizes made more consistent and screen friendly across the board - New Context Menu Click on any object or entity to bring up the context menu Allows for quick context sensitive actions Prisoner Rap sheet now auto-follows prisoners - UNDO All construction work is now covered by a global UNDO button at the bottom right of the screen Click UNDO to gradually reverse any decisions you have made, and receive a full refund Nb. UNDO button is only shown when using the toolbar for foundations, materials, objects, utilities etc. - Research/bureaucracy screen improved to look better - Patrols interface improved for clarity - Pipe and water rendering improved for clarity - Informants window improved by moving the list to the right of the screen and making it smaller - Logistics views now more consistent, showing only objects and entities relevant to each view. Eg Food logistics now shows everything relevent to food: Ingredients, meals, chefs, prisoners working in the kitchen - Nb. All of the new GUI features can be disabled through Main Menu -> Options -> Game -> Version 2.0 GUI tickbox - Zoom to mouse Nb. Can be disabled through Main Menu -> Options -> Game -> Zoom to mouse. '''Modding System (continued) - 'Infinite' mod loading The game now supports many more simultanious graphical mods than before It achieves this by gradually increasing the size of the graphics tileset, until your graphics card itself hits its limit In general users should find they can now activate a great deal more mods before any problems occur In addition, when the limit is reached you will now receive a warning/error message. (Previously it just started misbehaving) - Mods with spritesheets larger than 1024x1024 are now supported - Lua World Scripts Each mod can now have a data/world.lua script file, which should contain both Init() and Update( timePassed ) functions. This script is initialised on World initialisation (for both new maps and loaded save games) and Updated on each World update. Variables set in the "this" or "World" tables will be cast to strings and persist in the save game. Variables are loaded after Init and before the first call to Update. - Mods can now have their own sounds.txt file, containing only new/modified sounds. These will override base data in the same way as other mod files. - Added Update button to Prison Sharing menu. Allows any published prison to be updated with the prison that you are currently playing. - Fixed a bug in the lua scripting system that would try to cast boolean strings (in lua) to a bool (in c++). New game content New events: * Contraband surge * Tree fire * Food poisoning * Agitating radio * CI list leak * Mass tunnelling * Preacher - TVs now broadcast over an area (3x3, shown as a green box). Prisoners sitting within the viewing area can watch TV and thereby have their recreation needs taken care of. Nb. Prisoners can be doing other things at the same time, eg eating in the canteen. - New item: Large TV. Has a larger viewing area and can easily provide Recreation to an entire room. Be sure to provide lots of seating spaces. - Radios now passively broadcast to the entire room. Any prisoners in a room with a radio are slightly less bored, so get a small reduction to their Recreation needs. - New item: Arcade Cabinet Two inmates can play games on an arcade cabinet at the same time - New Contraband menu option: 'Stolen From' Shows the location each item of contraband was stolen from, rather than where it was ultimately recovered Shows 7 days of contraband history. This is very handy for finding which of your rooms is lacking security Also easily reveals where contraband is being thrown into your prison. - New Regime options Added a 'Work/Lockup' regime type. Treats prisoners who aren't working as being on a Lockup regime instead of free time. The standard Work regime has been renamed to 'Work/Freetime' - Dead entities now have their cause of death displayed in their tooltip - Prisoners without jail cells now show the reason why in their tooltip - Family cells that are in their own block, separate from other prisoner housing, will form a single sector - The 'Names in the Game' database can now be manually updated from the Extras | Name in Game menu. Updates to all translations to bring all languages up to v2.0. BUG FIXES * Fixed: A gang would never receive a new leader, if its previous leader was killed and left the map. * Fix for Intake System to ensure that the correct number of prisoners are taken * 0010443: & Behaviour Family cells do not form a continuous cell block * 0010559: System Changing WorldCell "Ind" property always sets to false * 0009556: System Lua: Triggered property sometimes a string, sometimes a number, sometimes boolean * 0003033: & Load Steam Workshop Update not possible * 0009729: System Sprites.png: 1024x1024 size not working * 0010882: System Sprite.png size limitations cause compatibility issues with mods * 0010290: System Sprite Limits * 0009618: System sprites.png: current approach necessary but not sufficient Category:Version History